


Song inspired Sanders Sides oneshots

by Broadwaynerp



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Children, I'm Bad At Tagging, If someone sees a tag im missing, My First Fanfic, Will add more tags along the way, tell me in comments.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwaynerp/pseuds/Broadwaynerp
Summary: Random fics I get ideas for from songs I listen to. My first fic, so dont judge too hard. I will put the songs from the idea as the title. Also, if u guys have an idea from a song or just an idea that you want me to do, tell me in comments. You could put the song or the idea.
Kudos: 1





	1. Hush Hush(Set It Off)

Hush Hush

Virgil crouched down as he hid in the cardboard box. He flinched as he heard a distant scream coming from Roman’s room. He got another rush of fear as he heard a rush of footsteps running across the hall. He slowly climbed out of the box and headed towards the closet nearby. On his way towards the closet, he passed Romans room. The door was slightly open, and through the opening, he could see Patton laying on the floor. He heard a floorboard creak from inside Roman’s room and he immediately fled to the closet.

He stayed there for what felt like an eternity, but it was only five minutes. He saw a shadow pass the closet, and he crouched into himself to make himself smaller. He heard whimpering outside the door and footsteps coming towards the nearby body. Whoever was there scrambled to their feet and fled to who knows where. There was soft giggling from whoever was following them. He heard something dragging against the floor, so he assumed it was Remus with his mace. Virgil sits there for a few more minutes until he decides to go hide in his room.

While he is slowly walking towards his room, he spots Roman lying face-down in the hallway. He whimpers, then immediately regrets his actions as he hears light chuckles from behind him. He spins himself around to see who it was but sees no one. He turns back around and is met face-to-face with Remus.

“Boo!” Remus screams right in Virgils face as Janus tackles him from behind. 

“We finally got you little storm cloud. The rest of your friends have already lost.” Janus chuckled into his ear.

“Janus! Get off, you’re heavy!” Virgil cried as he squirmed under Janus as he giggled at Virgil’s whining.

“We won!!” Remus screamed. Roman sleepily sat up from his place on the floor. He probably fell asleep considering he was the first one to be found. Patton came running into the hallway with a pout on his face due to him being found. Logan walked into the hallway with a bruise on his arm.

“You hurt me, Remus. When you tackled me, you hurt my arm.” Logan pouted as he showed Remus his bruise.

“I’m so sorry Logan. I didn’t mean to!!” Remus gasped out as he rushed to Logan’s side. Remus held his arm and lightly touched his bruise. 

“It’s ok Rem, it only hurt a little bit.” Logan said with a grin. Virgil smiled as he saw Logan give a little grin.

“It’s mine and Pat’s turn to seek now!” Roman yelled. Patton went to his side and giggled.

“You guys better start hiding now before it’s too late!” Patton giggled out before he started counting down from 30. Virgil laughed before running to find his next hiding spot


	2. When He Sees Me (Waitress)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a date with Roman.

“Ahhhhhh!” Virgil was mentally screaming, and could not stop. He has a date with Roman! He was pacing around his room as he worried about what he would wear, how he would act, if he should wear something fancy or not, any and every thought was racing through his head every second.

“Chill out babe, it’s just a date with Princey.” Remy scoffed as they sipped their coffee. Emile was sitting next to Remy softly giggle as he smiled at Virgil.

“Aww! You’re all nervous about your date with Roman!” Patton squealed out. Logan smirked at Virgil, and he hissed at him in return. Patton walked towards Virgil’s closet and pulled out some skinny jeans with a black dress shirt that had little stars on the cuffs of his sleeves.

“How about this? I think it looks nice! Maby a tie? Oh! Maby your space bow tie!!” Patton bounced slightly as he grew more excited as more ideas came to him.

“I believe that looks very pleasant.” Logan said from his place in Virgil’s room. Virgil looked the outfit over, then went to his dresser to find his bow tie.

“This one Pat?” Virgil asked as he held up a black bow tie with little white stars all over.

“Yup!” Patton walked over to Virgil where he stood and shoved the clothes into his hands.

“Now go change. You have a date to get to!”  
~~~  
Virgil finished changing and looked in the mirror. He surprisingly liked how he looked. He took another look and decided to put on some glittery black eye shadow. Once he was done and liked how everything looked, he walked into the room.

“Oh. My. Gosh! Virgil, you look amazing!” Squealed Patton. Virgil lightly giggled at how loud Patton was being.

“Thanks, Pat.” Virgil shyly mumbled out. Logan looked him up and down and nodded.

“Yes, I believe you look very appealing Virgil” Logan smiled as he looked at him. Virgil smiled brightly at the fact that he got Logan’s approval for his outfit. 

Knock Knock Knock

Everyone immediately turned as they heard someone knocking on the door.

“He’s here!” Patton squealed. Virgil took a deep breath before walking towards the door and opened it.

“Hey Ro.” Virgil said shyly as he opened the door to see Roman standing there holding a dozen roses, and looking as handsome as ever. He had a white suit with red accents and black dress shoes.

“Hello Virgil. You look absolutely stunning!” Roman smiled as he handed Virgil the roses. Virgil’s face grew pink as he finally took in the fact that he was going on a date with Roman.

“Are you ready to go my prince?” Roman asked. All Virgil had to do was nod, and they were on their way.


	3. Heather (Conan Gray)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some touch starvation, low self esteem, crying, slight panic attack, and mention of sleep deprivation. Enjoy and stay safe!

He was sitting here. Alone. Again. He knew it was stupid. He knew that it was pointless because sitting here wallowing in self-pity wasn’t going to do anything. Virgil pulled his sweater closer to himself to help with the screaming need to be held. He lightly whimpered as the empty feeling grew inside him.

“Virgil?” Logan asked as he knocked on the door. Virgil jumped slightly at the sound of Logan, but immediately recollected himself and wiped his tears away. 

“Yeah Logan?” Virgil asked as best he could.

“Would you like to join us for movie night?”

“We’re gonna watch Disney movies!” Roman yelled. Virgil lightly chuckled, but immediately stopped as he remembered why he’s in this situation in the first place.

“No thanks. You guys go ahead.”

“You sure buddy?” Patton asked from behind the door.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Have fun! I’ll see you guys in the morning.” 

“Ok, night buddy.” Patton said as the three of them walked away from his door. Once Virgil was sure they had left, he wrapped himself up in his blankets and curled into himself. 

He cried as a million thoughts ran through his head. His crush on the others was stupid and pointless. They were happy together, and they could never love someone as broken as him. Why would someone want to deal with someone as broken as him? Who could possibly love someone like him? The thought of the other sides finding out that he liked them scared him. What if they leave him? What if they take him back to the Dark side? 

He started hyperventilating as the fear of being taken back to the Dark side rushed through him. His crying got slightly louder as his fear and panic grew.

“Virgil? Honey?” Patton asked as he lightly knocked on the door.

Virgil immediately put his hand over his mouth to muffle his cries. He heard the two other sides join Patton at the door as he knocked again.

Logan spoke up next with a slightly worried tone. “Virgil? Are you ok in there?”

Virgil wiped his tears away and cleared his throat before speaking. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Can we come in buddy?” Patton asked in a soft tone

Virgil thought over his situation for a moment before wiping the last of his tears away and answering, “Yeah, sure.” 

As the three other sides walked into the room, they saw Virgil’s red tear-stained face.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Patton asked in a worried tone.

“Nothing. Can I just have cuddles?”

“Of course.” Logan said as the three of them walked over to Virgil’s bed. Patton went to the side closest to him and wrapped his arms around Virgil while Roman went to Virgil’s other side and did the same. Logan stood there for a second wondering where to go until Virgil spoke up.

“Can you hold me from behind? Not if you don’t want to tho. You don’t have to. Nevermind” Virgil let out in a jumbled mess. Logan smiled and climbed in behind him and wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist. 

Virgil mumbled out a small “Thank you.” as he felt sleep start to take him. A feeling he hadn’t felt in such a long time


	4. Heather: Conan Gray / Me portraying on someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me portraying onto a character cuz it helps, but some stuff is different due to gender, sexuality, types of people, and items. The texts are also different cuz my friends are jerks sometimes, and I dont want to hurt anyone who might read this with something my friends said.

Roman sat in his room hating himself. He had his chance, and he blew it! Earlier that week, he had been hanging out with Virgil,his best friend, and out of nowhere, he had asked him if Roman liked him. Of course, he had sat there staring blankly, but after a second, his words got all jumbled and in the mess, he said no. He told his best friend that he liked, but only now figured it out, that he didn’t like him! He hated himself so much. It was his one chance and he threw it away! *Ding* He looked toward his phone as he got a text. He begrudgingly picked up his phone and opened up the notification. It was from the group chat.

Pat: Hey guys.  
Virge: Hey  
Roman: What’s going on?  
Pat: Little Virgy has a boyfriend!

He froze immediately and turned off my phone. He took a second to breath again (when did he stop?) and he turned his phone back on to look at the following texts.

Logan: Congratulations Virgil. Do we know who this person is?  
Virge: I don’t have a boyfriend. I just met this guy and he asked me on a date. Also, no, you don’t know him.  
Pat: You sure about that Virge? If I remember correctly, he kissed you goodbye.  
Virge: Shut up Pat

Roman felt a rush of jealousy run through his veins. He felt a slight bit of anger rush through him, but immediately pushed it down. It wasn’t rational to get mad at someone that he didn’t even know. He put on a fake smile, even though nobody could see him, and turned his phone on again.

Logan: Oh. Well that is rather interesting.  
Roman: When did this happen?  
Pat: Aww Ro. Are you jealous?

Roman flinched at the question. He didn’t even know why, but it hurt him.

Roman: No. I’m just trying to figure out what’s going on  
Logan: Yes, I would like to understand as well.  
Pat: Little Virgy and I went to the mall today and this guy got chatting with Virgil. When he FINALLY came back, he had the guys number in his hand.  
Virge: I didn’t take that long. We only talked for like 5 minutes.  
Roman: Sounds like a boyfriend to me Virge  
Virge: Oh shut up Princey.  
Patton: Oh Roman, you can’t say anything. I know you’re just jealous that Virgil is dating someone else and not you.  
Roman: No I’m not!  
Logan: Oh hush Roman. We all know you like Virgil. Just accept it.  
Roman: I don’t like him. He’s my best friend!  
Virge: Hey, guys. Chill  
Patton: Roman just needs to accept the fact that he likes you Virgil.

Roman felt tears streak down his face as he continued to read the conversation. He re-read it over again, and it only made him feel worse. He knew it was irrational to be crying over something so stupid, but it just hurt so much. There was no reason why he should be crying. He shouldn’t feel this way. He shouldn’t even like Virgil in the first place. He’s his best friend for god's sake! He felt his throat closing up, and he could slowly feel his breath slipping away. He was snapped back to reality as another ding came from his phone.

Virge: He doesn’t like me. We’re best friends.

A sob left his mouth as he read that text. He doesn’t even know why. It’s the truth. They’re best friends. So why did it hurt then?

Logan: Falsehood. You may be best friends, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like you. You are just blind to his affection.  
Virge: He doesn’t like me!  
Pat: Roman is all jealous that he can’t have his little Virgil all to himself now.  
Roman: I’m not jealous. I don’t like Virgil ok?  
Pat: Sure, and the sun doesn’t shine.

Roman turned his phone off once again and let himself cry. It all just hurt so much. Yes, he was jealous, but he couldn’t tell them that. Especially not Virgil. He can’t know. He already turned him down once, and if he told him now that he liked him, he would just think he’s an indecisive idiot. He wanted to tell him so much. He wanted to be able to be with him. He wanted everything to stop. He sunk his nails into the skin of his arm and continued to cry. He sat there crying until another ding came from his phone. He debated not even looking at it, but his nervousness wouldn’t let him. He picked up his phone and saw that it wasn’t from the group chat. It was Virgil.

Virge: Gods.. they’re annoying.  
Roman: Yeah, they really are. Can you believe them?  
Virge: yeah, they’re crazy.  
Roman: yeah.  
Virge: Anyway, I gotta head to bed. I have to wake up early tomorrow to meet up with my date.  
Roman: Oh, ok. Well, hope you have fun tomorrow. Good night : )  
Virge: Night : )

Roman turned off his phone, and he went to go lay on his bed. He wrapped himself in his blanket and curled in on himself. He was going to lay there and just try and forget about what happened, but everyone's words just kept making their way into his head. He got up to distract himself from his thought, and went to his closet to find something to wear for bed.

He found an old hoodie that Virgil had lended him when they had gone to the park to hang out one day. Roman had forgotten his jacket at home, and was really cold. Virgil laughed at him, but ended up giving him his hoodie. Roman had remembered that he hadn’t given it back to him once he was home, but it was too late to give it back, so he told himself to just give it back later.

Roman grabbed the hoodie and put it on. It was a little too big for him, because he was slightly shorter than Virgil, but he thought it felt perfect. The feeling of the hoodie surrounding him warmed him to the bone. After a minute, a wave of sadness hit him, but he tried to push it back down. He went to go find his earbuds so he could listen to his music. Once he found them, he plugged them into his phone and started his Spotify playlist. 

He tried to focus on the words, but his mind kept going back to the conversation from earlier. He tried to push down his anger for this unknown person. He tried to reason with himself, because getting so worked up about this is just stupid. He shouldn’t care so much. If anything, he should be happy. Virgil is happy, so he should be happy. 

That thought calmed his brain slightly, and gave him some time to calm his breathing. He hadn’t realized that his throat had started to close up again. He turned off his music and put his phone to charge. He changed into some sweatpants but kept the hoodie on. He went to his bed and wrapped himself up in his blanket. He curled up on his bed, and tried to clear his head. Virgil is happier this way. That was the thought he kept repeating to himself until he fell asleep into a dark, empty, dreamless sleep.


	5. Vent fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a vent fic to try and help me deal with my life.
> 
> Warnings: Depression, anxiety, self harm, near suicide, crying, divorce, slightly mentally abusive Patton(not much, but it's there), they are not all the same age, Virgil is non-binary. Tell me if there is anything I need to add. 
> 
> Pairings: Moceit (they are divorced), Virgil Roman and Remus are siblings, and platonic Analogical

Virgil had their headphones on over their ears as they blasted out their music. Earlier, they were about to have another panic attack, so they rushed to their room and immediately put on their music. This was the 3rd time that day, so Virgil was starting to get a little more than annoyed with his head. Their anxiety has always been there, they know that, but it has just gotten so much worse this past year. 

Virgil’s parents got separated, and ever since then, their mental health decided to just die on them. Virgil knows that it’s kinda reasonable, but they still hate it. They hate how they’re the only one who has to deal with a b**ls**t mental state even though they weren’t the only one who was affected. They hate how they have to constantly make themself not breakdown in front of Remus because he’s only a baby so he shouldn’t have to deal with this. They hate how no matter how hard they try, they can’t hold it in sometimes, and Remus sees. Remus sees them crying. They hate how Remus has learned that crying means something is wrong. They hate how when he sees them cry, Remus places his little baby hands on Virgil to try and calm them. 

They’ve learned to not cry in front of Patton. They know that Patton doesn’t deserve to see them cry, because he’s the one who has to go through the separation, so Virgil shouldn’t cause any more problems. They know it’s unreasonable, but they get scared with Patton. No, not Patton, Dad. They get scared with their dad, because since everything is crashing down, their brain needs someone to fear. Virgil and their siblings live with their dad, and since they’re trapped with him, their head keeps telling them that they’re in danger. If Virgil could choose, they would rather live with their other father, but they can’t. 

Virgil and their father Janus have always gotten along great. They like most of the same things, his father was always so fun to be with, and he always accepted Virgil no matter what. When Virgil came out as bisexual, Patton didn’t bring it up at first, but when he did, it hurt Virgil. Patton asked them if they were sure they were bisexual. He asked if they was sure that they weren’t just completely gay or completely straight. When he said that, it really hurt Virgil, because when a parent tells you something like that, it hurts, ok? They told his dad that he was sure, and they never talked about it again. When Virgil asked his father what he thought of them being bi, their father just said, “Well, it’s your life, and I can’t control you, so you can do whatever you want. I just want you to know that people aren’t always gonna accept you, and when it comes to boys being gay or bi, people can be more harsh. People are gonna be mean, but I know you’re strong, so I know you’ll fight through, but I’ll always be here for you if you need me, ok?” Virgil always loved that their father was always so accepting, and that he always cared about them.

Now, Roman. Roman was only older than Virgil by a year, so for most of their lives, they were pretty close. Of course tho, since they are teenagers, they kinda drew apart, but they’re still pretty close. Roman never really cared about Virgil’s sexuality, and they know that Virgil is non-binary. Roman uses their preferred pronouns when he can, without outing them to the rest of their family, but he tries. Roman has seen Virgil breakdown multiple times, but he knows that they don’t like people being near them when they're going through that, so they just leave the room and make sure no one bothers Virgil. Roman knows that when Virgil is going through a panic attack or breakdown, that people only make it worse for them. Once he knows that Virgil is ok, he will go back into the room, but he won’t bother Virgil about it, because he knows that that’ll only make things worse. 

Roman knows that Virgil has always been closer to their father than their dad, and they respect that, but they don’t feel the same. You see, this isn’t the first time their father has left. When Roman and Virgil were little, their dad left, and Virgil remembers that night as if it were yesterday. Roman and Virgil were playing outside, and their parents were sitting outside watching them. They got into a slight argument, but they went inside before anything got serious. Their dad told them to stay outside, so they just continued playing. After a while, their dad came back out and told them they were going to the park. Virgil was slightly confused since their father wasn’t coming, but decided to brush it off since they were too excited about going to the park. They went to their favorite park, and Roman and Virgil were so excited to have the whole playground to themselves since it was night. Their dad called them down, and Virgil thinks he was going to tell them what happened, but Roman hit his head while going down the slide, so he had to calm him down. They ended up going to Denny's to have dinner, and while they were there, their dad told them that their father was going to be staying at our grandma’s house for a while. At the time, they didn’t really know what was going on, they just knew that their father was gonna be at grandma’s house for now. When they got home, there were empty black trash bags on their dad’s bed, and all of their fathers clothes were gone. Whenever Virgil thinks of that night, they remember the week that their father left. 

That week was very nerve wracking for Virgil. That week, they had a small theater performance. It was only the parents of the few people who were in the school’s theater club, so it wasn’t that many, but it still scared Virgil. They were nervous out of their mind before the performance, even though the performance was just some small groups doing some skits and then the whole club doing an improv game. Virgil had their own group for a skit, but they were stepping in for two other skits since their partner didn’t show up. Once Virgil’s group was called up, they slowly got into the zone, and wasn’t as scared. The rest of the skits rolled by, and it was time for the improv game. When it was Virgil’s turn, they were paired with their friend Logan. They took a topic from the crowd and got France. Virgil let Logan start the act, but Logan suddenly started rapping Lafayett’s part from Aaron Burr, Sir. Virgil was caught off guard for a moment, but once it was their turn to rap, they were all fired up and ready to go. 

That day was amazing, but still so nerve wracking, two days later though, Virgil had a school ceremony for a competition project. They were supposed to showcase their project they made, and the teachers were supposed to announce who would move on to district competition. The students were also supposed to showcase their games they made, and their science projects, but since they weren’t competition projects, they were just kinda off to the side. Virgil was hanging out with their friends while they were all waiting for the teachers to announce the winners, and they all played each other's games. Once it was time to announce the winners, Virgil was on their toes and their insides felt weird. They waited in suspense as the names were called out, but then the list was done. There was clapping congratulating all the winners, and Virgil clapped too, but their insides felt like they were all being squished together. The parents started to leave the room to let the students pack up their projects, but Virgil just moved mindlessly. They were really hoping that they would move onto districts so that their dad would be proud. They knew that their father was gonna be proud of them no matter what, but their dad...their dad always wanted Virgil to be better. Not moving on just made them feel like they were letting their dad down. They went home, and they just listened to music the rest of the day. 

Later that night, Virgil’s parents went into Roman’s and their room. Virgil was laying on their bed, and Roman was sitting on the floor playing Minecraft. Their dad looked a little sad, and their father looked nervous. “Hey, we have something to tell you.” Roman paused his game, and Virgil turned off their music. Virgil sat up to look up at their parents, and waited for their parents to continue talking. “ Your father is gonna be living with your grandma from now on.” Once Virgil’s dad finished saying that, he felt his insides get squished together again. “ I know it’s a lot, but I promise that it’s neither of yours faults. Your dad and I just haven’t been getting along like we used to. I’m still gonna be able to see you guys, just… not as much.“ Virgil felt their eyes sting as tears threatened to fall. They bit their lip to try and keep the tears from falling. “ I still love you guys so so much, and no matter what happens, I’ll always love you.” Tears started falling down Virgil’s face as their vision became blurry. They felt their throat closing up as the seconds ticked past. They knew that this was gonna happen, they saw the little hints that something was wrong, but they tried so hard to just make themselves believe that they were just imagining it. Their father hugged them and gave them each a kiss in the head before he left. Virgil was trying to hold his breath to keep themself from sobbing, and just went to go take a shower. 

Even that night, Virgil knew that their parents waited until all the big events were done before they told them what was going to happen. They felt empty and emotionless for the next week, but would put on a mask when necessary. Virgil wanted so badly to just have a hug from their best friend, but was too scared to ask. That whole week was terrible, but after that, Virgil forced themself to move on. 

When Virgil’s father was finally able to see them, they were ecstatic. Roman stayed in his room whenever their father came by, but he would never do anything to be rude. Virgil and Remus spent all the time they could with their father, and they would always enjoy every moment they got to spend with him. Virgil would never bring up their father to Roman, because they knew that he didn’t exactly like him, so he didn’t want to cause him to be uncomfortable.

Now, Virgil never mentioned their father to anyone in the house except Remus, even though he didn’t understand anything. Their father now took Virgil and Remus to their grandma’s house when he was able to see them. Virgil grew to look forward to those days when he was able to escape from his dad’s house to go be his father. Remus loved getting all the attention from his family, and being able to play with his father. Virgil loved seeing their baby brother so happy. Virgil was always so happy those days that they got to escape, but every time before they left, their grandma would always go up to them when they were alone. “ Virgil? Always know that you can call me when you need me. No matter what time it is, I will pick up, and if you need me, I will go over and pick you up no matter what time it is. You know that right?” Virgil always tells her that they understand, but they know that it isn’t true. Yeah, she would probably come over, but they could never call her. Virgil’s father says the same thing to them too, but no matter how much they want to call their father or their grandma when they’re having a panic attack or a breakdown, they can’t. They’re too scared that their dad will get mad. They’re scared that it is too late in the night. There is always something that keeps Virgil from calling someone. 

Virgil was sitting in their room in the dark as they tried to calm their breathing. They have been having a panic attack for the last 40 minutes, and they were terrified. Their grandparents from their dad’s side came over, and it absolutely terrified them. There were too many people, and everything was too loud, and everything was too close, and they just had to get out right away. They ended up excusing themselves to their room and just sat on the floor trying to calm down. There were so many thoughts racing through their head, and their throat felt tight. Everything felt terrible, and they felt like they were going crazy. Tears blurred their vision, but they finally got a clear thought in their head. ‘End it all’. Virgil suddenly knew what they needed to do. They got their knife, notebook, and pencil. They wrote a note apologizing to everyone, and telling them to take care of Remus, and to not dwell on what Virgil was about to do. Then they remembered. Logan. They quickly grabbed their phone and texted an apology to Logan before turning off their phone and going back to what they were doing. Virgil grabbed the knife and placed it against their wrist. The pain just from the pressure against their skin made the thoughts slow down a bit. Virgil pressed the knife down a little more, and was about to slide it against their wrist when a small ‘ding’ came from their phone.

Lo: Sorry? What do you mean sorry?

Virgil looked at the text for a moment before finally deciding to answer. Logan deserved an answer anyway. He stuck and dealt with Virgil this long, this was the least they could do.

Virge: I’m so sorry Logan.

Lo: What are you sorry for? You did nothing wrong.

Virge: I broke the promise.

Lo: Virge… What do you mean? Please tell me you didn’t hurt yourself. 

Virge: I’m sorry.

Lo: Virgil! Don’t you dare leave me! We promised we wouldn’t leave each other! We promised!

Virge: I’m sorry Lo. I can’t deal with this anymore.

Lo: Let me help you. Please. We promised we wouldn’t leave each other. Please. You can’t leave me. Please don’t leave me alone.

Virge: Logan, I’m sorry! I have to. It’s too much. Please. please just let me do this. you won’t have to deal with me anymore. you’ll be free. i’m sorry. 

Lo: Virgil! Don’t you dare!

Lo: Virgil?

Lo: Virgil!

Virgil turned off their phone as more tears fell down their face. They didn’t want to leave Logan alone, but they had to end this. Virgil knew what it felt like to be alone, and they didn’t want Logan to feel like that, but it was all too much! They wanted to be with their father. They wanted to be with Logan. They just wanted to be away from here. That isn’t going to happen though. They’re trapped. They’re trapped here. Virgil heard their phone continue to make small ‘ding’ noises as they got more text’s from Logan. Virgil grabbed the knife and placed it back against their wrist.

Virgil’s phone rings as Logan calls him. They look at the phone as Logan's name shines in the dark room. More tears fell as Virgil thought about who they were leaving behind. The memories of all the fun they had together blurred through their head. A sob escaped Virgil’s mouth as he reached out for their phone. Their phone went dark, and they immediately pulled their hand back. Virgil’s phone shone as Logan called again. They immediately reached out and grabbed their phone and answered the call.

“Virgil!” They flinched back at the loud sound, but placed their phone back next to their ear after a second. “I’m sorry Logan. I truly am, I just can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep-” Logan immediately interrupted them with a ‘nope’. Virgil just looked at the phone kind of confused, and went back to the call. “I am not letting you leave me. We made a promise, and we promised each other that when we need it, we would help each other. You’re not escaping me that easily.” Virgil let a small smile place itself on their lips. It immediately left as the sadness and hopelessness returned full force. “Logan, I’m sorry. You don’t understand. This stupid panic attack has been going on for over an hour, and I feel like I’m going crazy, and I’m scared my dad will get angry at me for being so weak, and my father will never come back to see me, and everyone is going to leave me, and I’m going to be alone, and-” Logan cut him off again, saying “No, none of that. You’re ok. No one is going to leave you, or hurt you, it’s ok. You are ok. Remember, I’m here. I’ll always be here” Virgil let the smile return as they heard those words come from Logan. “Lo, please. Please talk to me. It doesn’t matter about what, just, please. Talk to me.” Logan made a small noise of agreement, and started rambling on about the constellations in the sky.

It had been about a half hour since Virgil and Logan ended their call, and Virgil was just sitting in their room listening to their music. Patton knocked on the door and came inside Virgil’s room. Hey Virge, you ok?” Virgil was about to say yes, but Patton was looking around the room and saw the knife on the floor next to Virgil. “Virgil. Why is your knife here?” Virgil’s eyes widened as their dad bent down to pick up the knife. Virgil wanted so badly to reach out and grab it before their dad got it, but they knew that their dad would take it away anyway. “What were you doing with your knife?” Virgil looked at the floor and just shrugged their shoulders. “Virgil. What is going on. You need to tell me what’s going on.” Virgil flinched away as their dad raised his voice. “Oh stop acting like I hit you.” Virgil hunched their shoulders in on themself as they grew more anxious. “Virgil? Tell me what you were doing with the knife.” They grabbed the notebook that they were using earlier and wrote ‘I don’t want to talk right now. Can I just be alone right now?’ Their dad scoffed slightly and looked directly at Virgil and asked,” Would you leave someone alone if they were crying in the dark with a knife?” Virgil grabbed their notebook again and wrote ‘I’d ask what they need, and if they wanted to be alone, I’d take their needs into consideration and leave them alone and come back later.’ Their dad looked slightly annoyed and asked in a slightly annoyed voice,” What about how I feel? Did you ever think about how this affects me?” Virgil flinched back again and looked straight into their dad’s eyes. “Just leave me alone right now.” Their dad looked slightly taken aback, but he grasped the knife tightly and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Once the door was closed, Virgil let out a strangled sob and immediately covered their mouth with their hand.

Just call Logan. Everything will be fine. It’s fine.


End file.
